"Little Ironsides"
* * |type = Backup|grade = |released = 15.5.0|efficiency/_damage = *Pre-15.8.0: **20 **28 (UP1) *Post-15.8.0: **40 **53 (UP1)|fire_rate = 91|capacity = 20 (max 500)|mobility = *130 *4 (weight) *90 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = *220 *130 (UP1) *5 per upgrade points|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = |theme = Futuristic-themed}} The "Little Ironsides" is a Backup weapon introduced in the 15.5.0 update. Appearance *It is a futuristic handgun with the slightly extended magazine, luminescent iron sights accompanied with the 4X scope in front assisted by the yet another reflex sight, and the flashlight. Strategy It deals good damage, good fire rate, average capacity, high mobility and outstanding accuracy. Tips *Aim at the head to deal more damage to enemies. *Use this weapons on maps with multiple levels to it (levels like of a building) as the weapon has a scope. *This weapon has deadly damage. It can take people out extremely fast. *It is very light. Its mobility of 90 means that even if you have a deadly melee weapon which isn't too mobile (like the Combat Yo-Yo or the Core Sword) you can use this gun to escape enemies chasing you without forgoing a gun. *It is also a semi-automatic pistol that holds a decent amount of ammo per mag. It basically holds 20 bullets per mag with 60 in reserve. *Make sure to take advantage of its fast fire rate to keep up with your targets movements. *This weapon is very well rounded with a decent amount of ammo in a clip, decent fire rate, and also a good reload time. Therefore, this weapon is very adaptable and can be used for various situations. *Use the flashlight if the enemy tries to engage a close-range attack on you. *Use this weapon to significantly weaken enemies. *As always, along with most Backup weapons, use it when all of your weapons are dried of ammo. Counters *Using long ranged weapons will allow you to easily snipe these users, however, be mindful that a skilled player could still hit you from that range. *Use an area damage weapon that confuses the users like the Dark Matter Generator. When blown around the map, it will be hard to aim. *Pick off its users from short or long range. Stay out of medium range though. *Move around so you will not be hit. This weapon does not have area damage. *This weapon is a powerful sidearm, so if the player were to encounter an opponent with this equipped, its advised to use a weapon with high amounts of damage, and to shoot the opponent in the head in order to kill the opponent quickly, as head-shots that come from the "Little Ironsides" can kill players rather quickly. *Use a one shot kill weapon such as an Anti-Hero Rifle. *Shotgun, Flamethrower or even Electro-thrower weapons will easily beat these users at close ranges. **Be aware that the user can use the flashlight to distract you from doing this tactic. Firing Sound *Red Twins's Theme *Futuristic-themed Trivia *The word "ironside" without "s" is a person who is strong and courageous. **The name also references the Old Ironsides, referring to Oliver Cromwell. *It resembles the futuristic version of the Pixel Gun. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. *In the real world, there is no need for the front iron sights when there is a magnifying scope easily accessible to your eyepiece. *It is one of the weapons whose efficiency do not conform to the standard 15.8.0 efficiency system per upgrades. (E.g. lvl 17-27 = efficiency 35-50, lvl 22-32 = efficiency 40-55) Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Flashlight Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Epic